


i love love love love love you

by yuygeom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuygeom/pseuds/yuygeom
Summary: or: the five times taekwoon can't say it back, and the first time he can.





	

1.

"i love you, dude," wonshik's laughing, practically staggering with it. taekwoon was being his spacey self as usual and he said something distant and stupid that he can barely remember, but hakyeon and sanghyuk and most of all _wonshik_ think it's the funniest damn thing. funny enough to warrant a love declaration that has taekwoon's heart spinning for some reason—a reason he's acknowledged but tried to stunt since their trainee days. it's the same slow, molasses-warm twirling he feels whenever wonshik does fanservice with him. or touches him, or looks at him.

priding himself on his uncaring demeanour, taekwoon discards the feeling as usual. "i'm your hyung," he corrects irritably, and then he keeps working on lyrics. it's times like these he has to remind himself that he's supposed to be writing about a girl.

 

2.

"i love you, i think," says wonshik after they separate from their very first kiss. "i might have for a long time." they're in the dorms, blissfully alone while the rest of the group chose to go out for barbecue. taekwoon hadn't expected the kiss, but when he was pulled forcefully but gently into it in the middle of a half-conversation about the approaching comeback, he melted into it as easily as if it'd been planned. as if it was something they'd been doing forever.

now taekwoon wonders _why_ they'd never done this before, as he hooks an arm around wonshik's neck and yanks him back in for more. it's relaxed, no pressure in spite of the younger's little confession. taekwoon knows wonshik wasn't expecting him to say it back. as blissful as he is in the moment, he can't help but wonder if that's a good or a bad thing.

 

3.

"i love you," wonshik's moaning, thrusting up harder into taekwoon, who's lying pliant beneath him. it's not their first time being like this but it's their first time being like _this_. inside, heavy and hot and with passion lacing the warm air around them. taekwoon wraps himself, unrestrained, around the younger man, arms and legs a sweat-slick tangle as he arches his back and comes long and hard.

he holds on tighter as wonshik rides out his own finish, wanting to make the love he can feel but can't say evident. when it's all over, when they're lying together on the wide hotel bed, so close that taekwoon's not sure where he ends and wonshik begins, wonshik littering faint kisses all over his face and neck, taekwoon thinks he's probably passed the message on just fine.

 

4.

"i love you," cries wonshik, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "can't you see that? don't you understand? why isn't that _enough_?" taekwoon wants to scream out just that same thing, as wonshik flings whatever's in reach at him out of anger or sadness or both—clothes, notebooks, sanghyuk's sneaker. all he wants is to ask why wonshik can't just _get it_ , because everyone— _everyone_ —knows how in love taekwoon is without him ever having said it.

the petulant part of him just wishes wonshik would leave it alone, not mess up what they have because of taekwoon's emotional constipation. but that's so unfair to both of them and he knows it, so he stands still in their almost-empty dorm as wonshik throws at him every doubt had in the year or so since they started doing this. and as wonshik slams the door, gone, taekwoon feels the tears sliding down his cheeks as he realizes he doesn't even know what _this_ is. not anymore.

 

5.

"i love you," wonshik tells him. they've kissed and made up with a lot of gentle prodding from hakyeon and outright shoving from jaehwan. taekwoon did one of the hardest things he's ever had to do when he apologized—poured out a little bit of what he'd been feeling, about caring more about wonshik than probably anyone in the world but never knowing how to express it. difficult as it may have been, the way wonshik's eyes had lit up at the intimacy of talking about deeper things than music and sex made it mostly worth it.

"i love you," repeats wonshik, "and nothing's going to change that. i don't care if you say it back tomorrow or next year or never, but i love you, jung taekwoon."

"hyung," taekwoon reminds him weakly, maybe crying a little bit because he's never felt more safe and loved and _loving_. wonshik kisses his tears away and kisses his nose and kisses and kisses and kisses. nothing has ever felt so right.

 

1.

"i love you," taekwoon mumbles after a particularly tiring dance practice, head resting in wonshik's lap, probably half-asleep even with the other members milling around the room loudly. the hands carding through his hair pause momentarily, and then keep going as wonshik recovers.

"i love you too," he says quietly, so no one else can hear because the four other boys in the room disregarded, this one moment is so purely _theirs_. taekwoon reaches up, and the hand unoccupied by his hair, wonshik clasps with his. they're so in love, taekwoon realizes finally, have been for years and maybe always will be. he thinks that's the most beautiful thought anyone could ever produce.

**Author's Note:**

> psa: i love taekwoon . that's all


End file.
